Ombre du passé
by Yunaeris
Summary: "Il pouvait ramener des tréfonds de sa mémoire des souvenirs si étranges qu'ils lui semblaient sortis d'un songe..." Les souvenirs d'enfance de Naminé et Sora avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Namora.


**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **C'était censé être le quatrième OS de la Semaine de l'OS du 24 août au 30 août 2015.**

 **Bonne lecture ! S'il y a des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, j'y répondrai sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Ombre du passé**

C'étaient des souvenirs si profondément enfouis dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire qu'ils avaient presque disparu dans la poussière des années.

Quand Sora se concentrait, il pouvait ramener des images si étranges qu'elles lui semblaient sorties d'un songe, autant des images de journées ensoleillées que de larmes amères, mais plus le temps passait, plus ces souvenirs se désagrégeaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il ne demeure qu'une sensation désagréable de regret et de nostalgie.

* * *

L'air vibrant de chaleur de ce début d'après-midi résonnait des cris d'enfants. En ces chaudes journées ensoleillées, les plages des îles étaient chaque week-end envahies par des cohortes d'enfants infatigables, tandis que les adultes les plus dévoués se chargeaient de garder un œil distrait sur eux.

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Sora, alors âgé de huit ans. Riku et Kairi avaient décidé de se liguer contre lui et le poursuivaient le long du rivage, algues poisseuses ramassées sur la plage à la main, le contraignant à courir en tous sens pour éviter ces projectiles improvisés.

Il poussa un cri furieux quand Kairi lui lança adroitement une algue qui se prit dans ses cheveux. Riku riait tellement qu'il dut s'arrêter, se tenant le ventre. Sora se débarrassa de l'occupante gênant de sa chevelure avec une grimace et se lança à la poursuite de Kairi, bien décidé à se venger, mais la petite fille était rapide et agile : en quelques secondes, elle avait grimpé sur le toit d'une petite cabane puis sur la dune de sable contre laquelle elle était adossée, avant de se retourner, hors d'haleine mais le regard triomphant, vers le jeune garçon demeuré sur la plage.

Trop occupé à fixer Kairi qui le narguait du haut de la butte en riant, Sora faillit percuter Riku.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Son ami ne le regardait pas et ne semblait plus prêter attention au jeu.

« T'as vu la fille là-bas ? » demanda-t-il en pointant vers les arbres qui bordaient la plage.

Curieux, Sora suivit son regard. Vers la petite cascade qui coulait sur la plage, à l'ombre des arbres, la bande de Tidus occupait le coin comme à son habitude : Tidus et Wakka jouaient au ballon tandis que Selphie s'exerçait à la corde à sauter. Il les connaissait bien, leur parlant régulièrement à l'école, mais ils préféraient jouer de leur côté plutôt que de se mêler à eux, à part quand ils avaient besoin d'une équipe adverse pour l'un de leurs jeux.

« De qui tu parles ? fit-t-il d'un ton intrigué.

-La fille assise là-bas ! » insista Riku.

Sora fronça les sourcils, fit un pas sur le côté et distingua ce que la silhouette de Wakka lui cachait. Recroquevillée sous le couvert des arbres, à même le sol, Naminé avait, comme la veille, les yeux baissés sur son grand carnet blanc où elle griffonnait avec application, pâle dans sa robe immaculée.

« C'est Naminé, la nouvelle d'hier », déclara-t-il à Riku avec fierté, fier de connaître quelque chose que son ami ignorait.

Riku était prompt à manquer l'école car ses parents devaient souvent se rendre de l'autre côté de l'île pour leur travail et l'emmenait avec eux.

Riku la dévisagea d'un air faussement désintéressé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans son coin ?

-Elle dessine ! Elle fait toujours ça. Hier, elle est restée comme ça avec son carnet à l'école.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dessine ? »

Sora haussa les épaules, un peu vexé de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. Il ignora Kairi qui s'impatientait de l'autre côté de la plage et se dirigea vers la fillette en sautillant. Toute à son dessin, elle ne le vit arriver que lorsque son ombre recouvrit son visage et elle sursauta si violemment que sa trousse de crayons en équilibre sur ses genoux glissa, répandant son contenu par terre.

« Dé-Désolé ! » firent-ils d'une même voix.

Il se pencha, mais la fillette fut la plus rapide : en quelques mouvements, les crayons réintégrèrent leur trousse et elle le fixait désormais avec un mélange de méfiance et de confusion. Un peu nerveux, il lui fit un large sourire.

« Hum... salut ! Tu es Naminé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle parut surprise qu'il se souvienne de son nom et hocha la tête, intimidée. Sora se présenta aussitôt, mettant un point d'honneur à respecter les bonnes manières, comme ses parents lui avaient dit de faire.

« Je m'appelle Sora ! On est dans la même classe !

« Oh... euh... ravie de te rencontrer », murmura-t-elle en butant sur les mots.

Elle aussi semblait réciter des formules qu'on lui avait inculquées. Mais c'était aussi la première fois que Sora l'entendait parler. Elle avait été si timide qu'elle n'avait pas osé prononcer un mot à l'école.

Cherchant quelque chose à dire, il la dévisagea avec une curiosité bienveillante et son regard s'éclaira quand il tomba sur son carnet qu'elle serrait dans ses mains de manière à le dissimuler à sa vue.

« Tu dessines ? » demanda-t-il, bien que la réponse en soit évidente.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, nerveusement.

« Tu dessines quoi ? » demanda encore le jeune garçon, sincèrement curieux.

Elle hésita, mais Sora lui offrit un sourire si éblouissant, démontrant qu'il demandait par intérêt sincère et non juste par politesse, qu'elle céda. Les joues roses d'embarras, priant manifestement que l'autre garçon ne se moque pas d'elle, elle ôta ses mains de son carnet, dévoilant un travail à moitié achevé.

« Ouah, c'est magnifique ! » s'écria Sora, les yeux brillants.

Elle en fut agréablement surprise. Son dessin, il est vrai, était loin d'être une œuvre d'art – il représentait un groupe d'enfants de manière très schématique qui jouaient près de ce qui semblait être la mer – mais pour Sora qui n'avait jamais dessiné davantage que des graffitis sur ses cahiers ou sur les parois de la petite grotte de l'île, c'était réellement magnifique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Riku les avait rejoints, une petite moue sur le visage, celle qu'il faisait toujours quand Sora ou Kairi discutait avec des inconnus. Sora se tourna vers lui avec un nouveau sourire éblouissant :

« Riku ! Je te présente Naminé ! Naminé, c'est Riku, mon meilleur ami ! Il est aussi dans notre classe !

-Hum, enchantée...

-Salut », répondit-il mécaniquement.

Son attitude pouvait paraître légèrement insensible et impolie mais Sora savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne lui vint seulement pas en tête que Naminé ne le savait pas. Mais Riku avait déjà changé de sujet et se tournait vers Sora :

« Ta mère m'a dit de te dire qu'elle nous invitait pour le goûter, l'informa-t-il.

-Oh, c'est génial ! » s'écria Sora, qu'un rien enthousiasmait.

Plissant les yeux, Riku se retourna vers la plage ensoleillée.

« Elle est où Kairi ?

-Là-bas », répondit Sora en désignant la jeune fille qui s'était lassée de les attendre et descendait de sa butte, se dirigeant vers eux les poings sur les hanches en une posture agacée.

Naminé les observait avec curiosité, un peu nerveuse devant le petit groupe qui se formait devant elle. Sora eut soudain une idée géniale :

« Hé, tu crois que Naminé peut venir ?

-Hein ? Hé, attends... »

Mais Sora s'était déjà penché vers elle avec un autre de ses sourires éblouissants :

« Dis, tu veux venir chez moi pour le goûter ? Comme ça, tu pourras faire connaissance avec Kairi et Riku ! Ils sont gentils, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas les adorer !

-Heu... »

Riku soupira devant l'inconscience de son meilleur ami et prit l'affaire en main :

« Tes parents t'attendent ? Ou ils t'ont interdit d'aller quelque part sans leur autorisation ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Sora émit un petit rire joyeux.

« D'accord, alors on y va ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il était déjà parti à toutes jambes à la rencontre de Kairi pour l'avertir de la nouvelle addition à leur groupe.

* * *

Dans la petite cuisine de Sora, c'était le remue-ménage. Surexcités, Sora et Kairi couraient en tous sens sous le regard blasé de leur meilleur ami, le premier accusant la seconde de lui avoir volé le beau coquillage qu'il avait déniché sous un rocher sur la plage, la petite fille réfutant vigoureusement ses accusations avec un regard malicieux. Un peu énervée par l'agitation, la mère de Sora, occupée à distribuer des parts de gâteau dans les assiettes disposées sur la table, leur ordonna d'aller se laver les mains. Elle avait accueilli Naminé avec un grand sourire, et avait installé la petite fille rendue muette par la timidité sur une chaise avec un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle sirotait en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle, son carnet à dessin posé sur ses genoux.

Les conversations se tarirent tandis qu'ils étaient occupés à dévorer leur goûter. Mâchonnant une grosse part de la pâtisserie au chocolat, Sora releva la tête pour observer Naminé avec curiosité. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son regard, la tête penchée sur sa part de gâteau, ses mèches blondes tombant sur ses yeux. Il constata distraitement qu'elle était toute frêle, presque maigre et qu'elle ne semblait pas rassurée : elle lui faisait un peu penser aux souris qu'il retrouvait dans le piège à souris en hiver. C'était la première impression qu'il avait eue d'elle, le jour de son arrivée dans leur classe.

L'institutrice l'avait faite venir au tableau dès le début des cours et l'avait présentée à la classe curieuse. Dans leur petit village insulaire, les étrangers étaient extrêmement rares. Il était ainsi presque inconcevable qu'un nouveau rejoigne une classe, si bien que l'arrivée de Naminé était devenue un grand événement. Les enfants ne s'étaient pas gênés pour la dévisager sans retenue. La petite fille avait un air charmant mais, étranglée par la timidité, ne disait rien et ne s'approcha de personne de la journée, bien que les autres élèves se soient empressés de l'entourer et de la questionner avec excitation. Sora se souvenait aussi qu'il pleuvait ce jour-là.

Il revint au présent quand sa mère demanda d'un ton doux à Naminé si tout allait bien. La petite fille semblait être retombée dans son mutisme de la veille et répondit seulement par un hochement crispé de la tête, en évitant leur regard.

Sa mère se tourna vers eux :

« Sora, Riku, Kairi, je compte sur vous pour vous occuper d'elle à l'école, d'accord ? Maintenant que vous l'avez amenée ici, ne la laissez pas tomber. Ça doit être dur pour elle si elle ne connaît personne. »

Tous trois avaient hoché la tête et Kairi, qui s'était rapidement intéressée à la petite fille, lui avait fait un grand sourire auquel Naminé avait finalement répondu après une seconde d'hésitation.

* * *

Par la suite, Sora, Riku et Kairi firent de leur mieux pour rester en compagnie de Naminé et l'inclure dans leur groupe, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La petite fille ne parlait jamais sauf pour répondre à une question, et seulement par les réponses les plus courtes. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment les trois enfants : Riku lui-même n'était pas très bavard, et Sora et Kairi avaient toujours quelque chose à lui dire. Kairi s'était installée au bureau voisin de celui de la fillette, et elles s'entraidaient en classe. Ils prirent l'habitude de passer leurs récréations ensemble, de déjeuner ensemble et ils l'invitaient chez eux pour jouer. Ils ne la questionnèrent pas quand elle exprima le désir de ne pas se rendre chez elle. De toute manière, la maison de Kairi leur était toujours ouverte bien que tous trois préféraient se rendre chez Sora : les parents de Kairi, son père en particulier, maire de l'île, étaient très stricts et intimidants.

Naminé était une fille calme. Même sans compter sa timidité, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et exprimait ses sentiments et ses opinions avec difficulté. Ce fut pourquoi Sora eut le cœur gonflant d'optimisme en constatant qu'elle s'ouvrait peu à peu à eux, devenait plus bavarde, bien qu'elle demeure d'un naturel serein. Elle souriait plus fréquemment. Au bout d'un mois, elle plaisantait même avec Kairi, taquinant Sora quand celui-ci provoquait Riku en duel. Dans ces moments-là, il songeait, elle ressemblait à Kairi. Mais elle refusait toujours de leur ouvrir la porte de sa maison, ni même de leur dire où elle habitait, ni même de leur parler de sa famille, ne donnant que des réponses vagues quand ils la questionnaient. Ils cessèrent de l'interroger bien vite sans qu'elle eut à le leur demander, comprenant qu'ils la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Ce fut deux mois après son arrivée que le premier incident eut lieu.

Un jour, après les cours, Sora et Naminé se rendirent à la boulangerie voisine pour acheter des pâtisseries. Ordinairement, Sora s'y rendait avec Riku car la boutique se trouvait sur la route que tous deux empruntaient, tandis que les deux filles faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble avant de rentrer chacune de leur côté. Ce jour-ci, Riku n'était pas là, de nouveau en voyage avec ses parents, et Naminé s'était proposée pour l'accompagner en l'entendant s'en plaindre. Les deux enfants entrèrent dans la petite boutique qui sentait bon le pain chaud, et s'amusèrent à regarder les gâteaux présentés derrière une vitrine près du comptoir en attendant avec patience leur tour d'être servis.

Quand leur tour arriva, ils étaient alors les seuls clients de la boutique. Le boulanger, un homme aux cheveux roses qui sentait bon les fleurs, se tourna vers eux avec un regard interrogateur.

« Un beignet aux pommes, s'il vous plaît monsieur ! demanda Sora.

-Hum, je vais prendre un croissant s'il vous plaît », fit Naminé.

L'homme s'exécuta en silence. Sora ne remarqua d'abord pas que son attitude avait légèrement changé, qu'il paraissait tendu et évitait leur regard. Il jeta un beignet dans un sac et le tendit à Sora, annonçant le prix d'une voix monocorde et prit la monnaie d'un geste sec, avant de leur tourner le dos, ne faisant pas mine de servir Naminé.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard surpris. N'avait-il pas entendu la requête de la petite fille ?

« Hum... monsieur, je peux avoir un croissant, s'il vous plaît ? » répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le vendeur ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendue, leur tournant toujours le dos, refusant de remarquer leur présence. Sora fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Naminé baissa les yeux et regarda le sol en silence.

« Hé, monsieur ! insista Sora. Elle a demandé un croissant ! »

Le vendeur leur fit enfin face, mais ce fut pour dévisager Naminé avec suspicion.

« Elle, je la sers pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ma boutique, d'abord ? Je croyais que sa mère s'en occupait. »

Pris de court, Sora ne sut que répondre.

« Allez, foutez le camp, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Sur ces mots, le vendeur se tourna vers le client qui venait d'entrer et les oublia complètement.

La colère s'enflamma dans le cœur de Sora et, profondément offensé de la manière dont Naminé venait d'être traitée, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer quand Naminé tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Elle regardait toujours le sol, le visage défait, sans dire mot, et Sora fut surpris de constater que ses lèvres tremblaient. Sans insister, les deux enfants quittèrent la boulangerie.

Une fois dans la rue, Sora laissa sa rage s'exprimer :

« Je comprends pas pourquoi il s'est comporté comme ça ! Quel malpoli ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il pense que t'es étrangère ? Peut-être qu'il est... comment maman disait ? Xémophobe ? Heu... »

Naminé ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds. Elle semblait faire son possible pour ne pas trahir ses émotions, mais paraissait sur le point de pleurer.

« Tiens ! »

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Sora avait miraculeusement retrouvé le sourire et lui tendait d'un air radieux la moitié de sa pâtisserie en forme d'étoile.

« Merci... », dit-elle, un peu étonnée, en prenant avec délicatesse le morceau de beignet.

Elle réagissait toujours ainsi quand on faisait preuve de gentillesse envers elle.

L'incident semblait avoir disparu de leurs mémoires alors que les deux enfants prenaient le chemin du retour en mangeant leur pâtisserie, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tomba sur son front que Sora brisa le silence.

« Oh... » Il releva la tête vers le ciel recouvert de nuages sombres. « Oh non, il pleut ! Vite ! »

Il s'élança en avant. Naminé prit une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, observant le ciel avec confusion, puis se lança à sa suite. Dans sa hâte, elle trébucha sur un pavé déréglé et s'étala de tout son long sur la chaussée avec un cri étouffé.

« Oh non ! »

Sora fut immédiatement à ses côtés, le regard inquiet. Elle s'était écorchée les paumes et les genoux dans sa chute, et sa robe blanche était maculée de terre, mais elle semblait plus s'inquiéter pour un petit pendentif qui s'était échappé de sa poche et avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin, qu'elle se hâta de récupérer sous les yeux curieux de Sora.

« Naminé, tu vas bien ? »

Il pleuvait franchement désormais et les gouttes d'eau froide martelaient ses bras nus, le faisant frissonner. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant que ce ne se transforme en une véritable averse.

« Mmh », répondit-elle distraitement en époussetant le pendentif.

Sora y jeta un coup d'œil. Il s'agissait d'une simple étoile de bois peinte en jaune et attachée à une cordelette. Naminé sentit son regard et l'enfonça dans sa poche.

« C'est... un porte-bonheur, expliqua-t-elle. C'est important. »

Il n'insista pas, comprenant que la petite fille ne tenait pas à discuter de ce sujet, mais elle semblait tellement misérable avec ses paumes éraflées, sa robe tachée et ses cheveux décoiffés qui pendaient tristement autour de son visage (et l'incident avec le boulanger lui revenait en mémoire), qu'il l'entoura de bras affectueux dans une étreinte maladroite, la lâchant presque immédiatement avec un sourire gêné. Naminé cligna des yeux, et lui renvoya un sourire, les joues un peu roses sous le coup de l'embarras.

Ce fut peu de temps après cet incident qu'il découvrit enfin l'endroit où vivait leur amie, mais cette découverte ne fit que soulever de nouveaux mystères.

* * *

Le lendemain, il pleuvait toujours à verse et Naminé était absente.

Ni Kairi, ni Riku, ni aucun autre de ses camarades ne put le renseigner. L'institutrice déclara en quelques mots en début de cours qu'elle était malade mais Sora n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. L'incident de la veille lui revenait en tête tandis qu'il mâchouillait distraitement le bout de son crayon. Quand Kairi, tout en louchant vers le bureau voisin abandonné, s'enquit de qui se chargerait d'apporter les devoirs à leur amie, il se proposa immédiatement.

Après les cours, il prit donc le chemin de la demeure de Naminé. Leur institutrice lui en avait précisé l'adresse qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait. La pluie avait enfin cessé mais le ciel était lourd de nuages noirs et un brise tranchante s'insinuait entre les rues détrempées de la ville. Le jeune garçon avait retrouvé le sourire à la perspective de revoir leur amie et il sautillait avec allégresse entre les flaques. Il ne songea pas une seconde qu'il pouvait y avoir une bonne raison pour laquelle Naminé n'avait jamais désiré qu'ils s'approchent de son foyer.

La demeure de Naminé était isolée du reste de la ville : pour y accéder, il dut emprunter un chemin de terre en pente qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Il n'y avait personne, et il faisait sombre sous le feuillage des arbres. Le petit garçon avait beau avoir l'expérience d'escapades plus ou moins risquées dans les moindres recoins de la jungle des petites îles, il avait toujours été accompagné de Riku ou de Kairi. Il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à quiconque, mais il avait un peu peur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards craintifs entre les arbres.

Malgré sa crainte, il arriva bien vite devant la maison de Naminé, qui paraissait à vue d'œil sur le point de tomber en ruines : se dressant au centre d'un jardin à l'abandon envahi par les mauvaises herbes et les ronces, ses murs à la peinture tombant par plaques étaient à leur tour peu à peu recouverts par la mousse tandis que la couverture de tuiles semblait s'affaisser sous son poids. Les volets de bois aux couleurs passées pendaient tristement sur leurs gonds. Pire, aucun signe n'indiquait que cette maison soit habitée, et Sora hésita pendant de longues secondes, certain de s'être trompé d'adresse, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'engager dans le chemin étroit ouvert à travers le champs d'herbes folles – si grandes qu'elles atteignaient sa taille – jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, faisant tout son possible pour éviter les épines tranchantes des ronces qui menaçaient ses jambes.

Naminé vivait-elle vraiment dans un endroit pareil ? Il éprouva une pointe de pitié pour elle tandis qu'il s'avançait sur le perron, où les toiles d'araignée couraient sur les murs. Il rassembla une seconde fois son courage et toqua quelques coups timides contre le bois nu de la lourde porte d'entrée.

Pendant quelques instants tendus, seul le silence lui répondit, silence entrecoupé par le sifflement du vent dans les arbres et les hautes herbes. Sora s'agita et s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau quand le battant pivota.

Une femme le toisait sans un mot de l'autre côté du seuil, une grimace mécontente tordant ses lèvres. À ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coupés au niveau des épaules, il en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Naminé. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir et dégageait une aura si menaçante qu'il recula d'un pas et perdit momentanément son optimisme habituel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un regard suspicieux sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

-Heu... Bonjour, madame, dit-il poliment, se rappelant les bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Sora, je suis un ami de Naminé. Je suis venu lui apporter les devoirs...

-Très bien, entre, dépêche-toi, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. »

La femme s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Désemparé devant cet accueil glacial, Sora en perdit ses mots et fit un pas hésitant à l'intérieur.

Il se retrouva dans un hall sombre et étroit qui sentait la poussière, si sombre qu'il ne distinguait vaguement que la silhouette d'un escalier au fond de celui-ci. Il tressaillit quand la porte se referma derrière lui, renforçant la pénombre ambiante.

« Naminé est au premier, déclara la femme avec sécheresse. Tu vois l'escalier, c'est par là. Ne traîne pas, va-t'en dès que tu lui as passé les devoirs. »

Avant qu'il ait pu la remercier, elle s'était déjà dirigée vers une salle adjacente qu'il n'avait pas remarquée dans l'obscurité. Il eut le temps d'y apercevoir un groupe d'adultes aux mines lugubres tout de noir vêtus réunis dans ce qui semblait être une salle à manger avant que la porte ne se referme.

Désormais seul dans ce hall sinistre, Sora demeura quelques instants stupéfait. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un tel accueil. Que se passait-il ici ?!

Pas vraiment rassuré, il s'engagea dans l'escalier à pas précautionneux, attentif au moindre détail, du moins à ce qu'il pouvait discerner dans l'obscurité. Les marches de bois grincèrent sous ses pieds et il craignit qu'elles ne se dérobent sous son poids. Il posa sa main sur la rambarde et la retira aussitôt quand sa paume entra en contact avec une épaisse couche de poussière.

Le palier du premier étage était tout aussi sombre et silencieux que le rez-de-chaussée et il se laissa guider par un fin rai de lumière s'échappant d'une porte entrebâillée. Jetant un coup d'œil par l'ouverture, il écarquilla les yeux et poussa le battant sans attendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite chambre dont la fenêtre noire de crasse laissait filtrer une lumière fade qui venait se répandre sur le plancher vermoulu et caresser les murs nus. La pièce ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état que le reste de la maison – d'épaisses toiles d'araignée recouvraient le plafond et couraient sur les murs – mais toute l'attention de Sora était concentrée sur le lit poussé contre le mur opposé, sous la fenêtre, et sur la petite forme qui y était recroquevillée.

Celle-ci se redressa à sa vue et lui jeta un regard affolé.

« … Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le petit garçon avait immédiatement recouvré sa bonne humeur et trottinait déjà jusqu'à elle, sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait déjà oublié le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Naminé ! Tu vas bien ? On était inquiet, on se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'école... Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai apporté tous les devoirs ! »

Naminé le regardait, bouche entrouverte. Elle semblait en avoir perdu ses mots.

« … Ce n'était pas la peine de venir ici, marmonna-t-elle enfin. Comment tu sais que j'habite là ?

-La maîtresse me l'a dit », répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il grimpa sur le lit, sans prêter attention à la propreté douteuse des draps qui ne semblaient pas avoir connu de machine à laver depuis une décennie et l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Ça va ? Tu es malade ? »

En vérité, la petite fille ne paraissait pas malade, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être dans son meilleur état. Vêtue de son habituelle robe blanche, elle demeurait recroquevillée contre le mur, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la faible luminosité renforçant son teint blafard. Ses cheveux tombaient tristement sur ses épaules en mèches éparses et ses yeux semblaient étrangement éteints.

« Je vais mieux, je vais pouvoir revenir demain », répondit-elle néanmoins, d'un ton peu convainquant, mais Sora la crut, dans tout son optimisme, et lui offrit un grand sourire rassuré.

Il farfouilla dans son cartable et lui tendit quelques feuilles qu'elle prit d'une main hésitante.

« Il y a tout ?

-Ouaip ! La maîtresse m'a laissé faire des photocopies à l'école.

-Oh. Merci. »

Naminé se plongea dans la lecture des documents, visiblement pour éviter de lui parler, mais il était trop innocent pour s'en rendre compte. Il la laissa tranquille et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

Naminé dormait-elle vraiment dans une chambre pareille ? À part le lit et une vieille armoire qui ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte depuis une éternité, rien ne venait meubler l'endroit. Aucune couleur ne venait orner les murs et la poussière et les toiles d'araignée omniprésentes avaient plus leur place dans une demeure inhabitée depuis un demi-siècle que dans une pièce où une enfant dormait et vivait. Rien n'était plus éloigné dans son esprit d'une chambre d'enfant qu'un tel endroit.

Par politesse, il s'abstint seulement de dire quoi que ce soit, pressentant que cela ne ferait que mettre la petite fille davantage mal à l'aise. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils viennent chez elle.

Se sentait-elle au moins chez elle ?

Il se retourna vers elle et constata qu'elle ne lisait plus, ayant laissé glisser les documents sur les draps, mais regardait droit devant elle, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« …Maman n'a pas voulu que j'aille à l'école », dit-elle.

Elle s'agita, mal à l'aise, tripotant nerveusement ses mains, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire une confession difficile.

« Je crois que maman a peur de moi. »

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est impossible, pourquoi ? C'est ta mère. »

Naminé ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois que Sora lui voyait un air aussi sombre.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours là ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix si faible qu'il eut du mal à la comprendre.

-Qui ?

-Les gens...

-Oh ! »

Il se souvint immédiatement des adultes vêtus de noir aux visages lugubres qu'il avait entraperçus au rez-de-chaussée.

« Oui. C'est ta famille ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Sora, je peux te dire un secret ?

-Bien sûr ! s'écria le jeune garçon, excité à l'idée de recevoir une telle faveur.

-Tu ne le répéteras pas ?

-Promis juré ! »

Il lui fit un autre de ses sourires radieux, qu'elle ne lui renvoya pas. Regardant ses genoux, elle avoua :

« J'ai peur de maman et des gens en noir qui viennent ici. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais je sais qu'ils parlent de moi...

-Ah bon ? » Sora se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de paraître peu convaincue. « T'es sûre ? C'est bizarre... T'es sûre que tu n'imagines pas des trucs ? »

Elle secoua la tête, peinée. Elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas.

« Non, je les ai entendus discuter une fois. Maman croyait que je dormais... »

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les mots s'étaient gravés dans son esprit tandis qu'elle demeurait figée dans la pénombre sur les premières marches de l'escalier, la main posée sans vie sur la rambarde.

« Ils disent que je suis maudite, que je suis une sorcière. »

* * *

Il fut alors décidé de protéger Naminé.

Le lendemain de cette étrange journée, Sora, Riku et Kairi se réunirent avec une Naminé très décontenancée dans un coin de l'école afin de mettre au point leur plan. Sora leur avait immédiatement raconté ce qu'il avait vu la veille (omettant l'état déplorable de la maison dans laquelle elle était forcée à vivre) et, avec l'accord de Naminé, ce que celle-ci lui avait avoué. D'un commun accord, les trois enfants, emplis de la naïveté et de l'optimisme de leur jeune âge, s'étaient érigés en protecteurs de la petite fille. Au lieu de passer la récréation de midi avec leurs camarades, ils attrapèrent Naminé et s'enfermèrent dans une petite salle au fond du couloir désert des toilettes, une sorte d'ancien bureau inoccupé aux étagères poussiéreuses.

S'asseyant à même le sol, Kairi déclara, adoptant le ton d'un chef de groupe :

« Bien ! Opération de Sauvetage de Naminé, c'est parti ! »

Ses yeux brillaient. Il était clair qu'elle ne mesurait pas la gravité de la situation et voyait tout cela comme une sorte de jeu, mais comment aurait-elle pu le comprendre ? Même Sora, qui voulait sincèrement aider Naminé et s'inquiétait pour elle, était mue davantage par l'excitation devant cette expérience nouvelle.

La concernée s'assit silencieusement avec eux, l'air nerveux.

« Alors... demanda Riku. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là exactement ? »

Kairi fronça les sourcils :

« On en a parlé tout à l'heure ! On doit protéger Naminé des adultes qui ne l'aiment pas ! »

Riku soupira. C'était le plus mature d'entre eux, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il adorait Sora et Kairi, mais leur naïveté tendait à l'exaspérer. Les mains sur les hanches pour se donner un air adulte, il répliqua :

« Quels adultes ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Est-ce qu'ils s'en sont pris à elle ? »

Kairi hésita :

« Heu...

-Non, c'est vrai ! s'écria Sora. Naminé ne ment pas ! Je me souviens, l'autre jour... »

Il s'empressa de leur raconter l'incident avec le pâtissier de l'avant-veille. Kairi ouvrit de grands yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.

« C'est terrible ! » fit-elle, compatissante.

Riku en semblait peu affecté mais un léger pli soucieux avait trouvé son chemin sur son front.

Kairi se tourna vers Naminé, la pitié évidente sur son visage :

« Mais pourquoi ils te traitent ainsi ?

-Je... je ne sais pas », murmura la petite fille, le regard baissé vers ses genoux sur lesquels elle serrait nerveusement ses mains.

Elle hésita, visiblement tiraillée entre laisser ses pensées si longtemps refoulées s'exprimer ou se replier sur elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un tel choix ; elle n'avait jamais eu qui que ce soit pour parler de ce genre de choses. Elle leva timidement les yeux et considéra ses interlocuteurs, qui étaient désormais pour elle ceux dont elle était la plus proche : Kairi, qui avait été si gentille avec elle, lui fit un grand sourire d'encouragement, Sora la regardait avec son ordinaire air radieux éblouissant qui ne cessait de l'impressionner, et même Riku, le plus distant des trois, la jaugeait d'un air aimable.

« ...Maman a toujours été bizarre avec moi, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je crois. J'avais peut-être juste pas remarqué avant... avant que je vous connaisse et que je vienne chez vous. Elle me disait de rester dans ma chambre, elle ne me laissait pas quitter la maison. C'est pour ça que je ne venais pas à l'école.

-Tu veux dire que vous ne venez pas d'arriver ? intervint soudainement Riku sous le regard intrigué des deux autres. Vous avez toujours été là ? »

Naminé hocha la tête.

« Maman ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'on vit là. C'est pour ça qu'on reste dans cette maison perdue dans la forêt. Je crois qu'elle veut se cacher.

-Se cacher ? De quoi ? demanda Sora qui buvait ses paroles.

-Je veux dire, me cacher ? Je crois. »

Son malaise revenait. Elle ne voulait pas dire du mal de sa mère.

« Mais il y a quelques mois, elle a commencé à rencontrer ces gens. Ce sont des gens du village, je crois. Et c'est à cause de moi. Peut-être que j'ai vraiment fait une grosse bêtise sans le savoir... »

Les yeux humides, la petite fille s'interrompit. L'idée qu'elle ait pu commettre quelque chose d'horrible sans même en avoir conscience, quelque chose qui causait des troubles à sa mère et aux autres adultes, la laissait en détresse.

Kairi joignit ses deux mains devant elle, le regard décidé.

« On n'a qu'à enquêter ! »

Sans tenir compte du « tchh » de Riku, elle se redressa et poursuivit :

« On se cache dans la maison de Naminé et on va écouter ces mystérieuses réunions !

-N'importe quoi, fit Riku. Tu sais qu'on est que des enfants, non ? Ce sont des adultes. Ça ne marchera jamais. Laisse tomber.

-T'es en train de dire qu'on fait pas le poids ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Hé ! »

Sans tenir compte de leurs chamailleries, Sora se pencha vers Naminé, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Ne les écoute pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te protéger ! »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

« Je te le promets », déclara Sora d'un ton ferme et confiant.

Kairi cessa aussitôt sa querelle personnelle pour se joindre à eux :

« Bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur nous ! On ne va pas les laisser s'en prendre à notre amie ! »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Riku avec un regard insistant. Il soupira, un léger sourire en coin trahissant ses vrais sentiments :

« Très bien, je suis avec vous. »

Mais bien que Naminé fut réellement touchée par leur dévotion envers elle, elle savait mieux que quiconque que cette promesse, quoique sincère, n'aurait pas le pouvoir de l'aider si les choses tournaient mal. Les trois enfants ne pouvaient mesurer la gravité de la situation. Ils avaient beau faire preuve d'enthousiasme, ce n'était pour eux qu'un jeu de plus, un jeu plus excitant et réel que les autres, certes, mais tout de même un jeu. Quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment, c'était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Ils décidèrent donc de protéger Naminé des adultes, mais le problème restait de savoir comment s'y prendre. Bien qu'ils se sentaient invincibles, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Alliant la ferveur de Sora, l'esprit de meneuse de Kairi et le côté rationnel de Riku, ils parvinrent à mettre au point un plan, certes bancal et probablement inutile, mais qui paraissait très satisfaisant dans leurs esprits d'enfants.

Le principe était de se relayer pour accompagner Naminé à l'école et la raccompagner chez elle. Chaque matin, l'un d'entre eux, à tour de rôle, l'attendait sur le chemin menant à sa maison, et chaque soir, c'était là qu'ils se quittaient une fois qu'elle était rentrée chez elle en sécurité. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et ce n'était pas grand chose : impossible de pouvoir intervenir si quelque chose se passait chez elle. Émue, la petite fille accepta néanmoins leur plan, bon compromis entre son malaise à les laisser s'impliquer dans sa vie familiale et son besoin de se sentir rassurée et protégée. Elle parvint même à se persuader elle-même de l'efficacité de cette méthode.

Au début, tout allait pour le mieux. Les trois enfants, particulièrement Sora, prenaient leur mission très au sérieux. Tous les trois jours, il partait plus tôt de chez lui attendre Naminé, hors de vue de sa maison pour veiller à ce que sa mère ne s'aperçoive de rien, et rayonnait de joie quand la petite fille le rejoignait avec un sourire de gratitude. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien sur le chemin de l'école, puis le soir sur le chemin du retour, et ce fut ainsi qu'ils apprirent à se connaître mieux.

Sora apprit ainsi que Naminé n'avait jamais connu son père et vivait avec sa mère depuis toujours. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait vécu dans cette petite maison qui tombait en ruine. Sa mère n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de la faire entretenir, répugnant à faire venir des villageois qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Naminé en parlait sur un ton d'excuse, comme si elle pensait qu'elle en était personnellement responsable. C'est ainsi que sa mère ne l'avait laissée mettre les pieds à l'école que récemment, quand l'argent vint à manquer pour payer le professeur qu'elle embauchait pour lui donner des cours. Et ce fut ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré des enfants de son âge pour la première fois, chose qui, elle le sentait, mettait sa mère mal à l'aise. Elle ignorait seulement pourquoi.

Sora avait pitié d'elle. Il prit l'habitude de partager son goûter avec elle, qui n'en avait jamais, et à être toujours là pour lui parler ou l'aider en classe, dans une maigre tentative naïve de rendre sa vie plus facile, du moins l'espérait-il.

Cela marcha pendant quelques semaines. Naminé devint peu à peu plus ouverte, plus détendue avec eux et ils en oublièrent le boulanger, la maison obscure et les individus en noirs. Jusqu'à cette altercation.

Ce soir-là, c'était au tour de Sora de la raccompagner. Ils remontaient la ruelle quittant le village, discutant de tout et de rien, suivant leur petite routine. Sora éclatait de rire devant une anecdote que la petite fille venait de lui raconter quand il perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement devant eux, en amont du chemin, alors qu'au même moment, Naminé se tendit et laissa son sourire glisser de son visage. Il se retourna vers la route et perdit à son tour sa bonne humeur à la vue de l'homme âgé, aux longs cheveux pâles, qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées droit dans leur direction.

Ces vêtements noirs... Ce regard sombre qu'il leur asséna... Était-ce l'un d'entre eux ? Sora se figea et laissa la méfiance prendre le dessus, arborant une attitude flagrante de défi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les deux enfants ralentissaient. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet alors que l'ombre de l'homme les recouvrit.

Il s'arrêta devant eux, les toisant de toute sa hauteur. Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intimidé, mais il savait aussi que maintenant était sa chance de faire quelque chose pour Naminé.

Le regard de l'homme glissa sur lui pour se poser sur la fillette qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Au ton méprisant de l'homme, Sora se souvint vaguement de son identité. Vexen, professeur de chimie au collège-lycée. Un de leur futurs professeurs, dont il n'avait jamais entendu du bien.

« On retourne chez nous, ça vous gêne ? » répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient pris leur temps, n'oubliant pas de faire une pause à la boulangerie, bien que Naminé refusait désormais d'y entrer, laissant Sora se charger des opérations. Sora ne la blâmait pas : elle soupçonnait que le boulanger soit un des hommes mystérieux qui se réunissaient chez elle.

Le regard de Vexen retourna sur lui et il fronça les sourcils avec une grimace de mépris.

« Je t'ai demandé ton avis, morveux ? Pourquoi tu traînes avec elle pour commencer ? J'étais au courant que tes amis et toi essayez de faire ami-ami avec elle, mais c'est une très mauvaise idée si tu veux mon avis.

-Hein ? Naminé a le droit d'être avec nous si elle en a envie, protesta Sora sans pouvoir se retenir. Et ne me traitez pas de morveux. »

Vexen s'esclaffa.

« Ça me rappelle que je déteste les enfants. Allez, déguerpissez et ne faites rien de louche ; je vous ai à l'œil. »

Sora s'apprêtait à répliquer, les poings serrés, quand Naminé se rapprocha de lui avec des yeux inquiets, et serra sa main dans un geste pressant, l'incitant à ne pas faire d'histoire et à obéir. Vexen n'attendit pas leur réponse pour les contourner et s'éloigner, mais une fois quelques pas plus loin, il se retourna vers eux et leur cria :

« Je ne te conseille pas de t'attacher ! Cette fille n'a pas sa place parmi nous ! »

Sur ces mots, il reprit son chemin et disparut bientôt de leur vue. Les deux enfants laissèrent échapper un soupir, également soulagés. Sora se rendit compte alors des tremblements qui l'agitaient et de la sueur nerveuse qui perlait sur son front. Naminé paraissait tout autant secouée et c'est sans résultat qu'il força un maigre sourire pour tenter de la rassurer.

« C'est bon... chuchota-t-il. Il est parti. Tu vois ? Il a rien osé faire. »

Naminé hocha la tête, un petit sourire de remerciement crispé sur le bout des lèvres. Ils reprirent lentement leur chemin, mais l'atmosphère agréable était définitivement perdue et ils échangèrent à peine quelques mots avant de se quitter.

Et les paroles de Vexen ne quittaient pas sa tête.

 _Cette fille n'a pas sa place parmi nous._

* * *

« Ça ne va plus du tout. Il faut que ça cesse immédiatement. »

La mère de Naminé croisa le regard bouleversé du maire.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Il y a eu une autre victime, cracha-t-il. Le fils du vieux pêcheur. Il est dans la même classe que votre fille, ou plutôt était. Ses parents ne peuvent plus le laisser retourner à l'école maintenant. »

Il leva les bras dans les airs.

« Il s'est réveillé un matin sans un seul souvenir ! Il est devenu complètement amnésique en l'espace d'une nuit, sans une chance de recouvrer la mémoire ! Si votre fille n'est pas capable de contrôler ses pouvoirs, il faut y mettre un terme ! »

Une expression douloureuse traversa brièvement le visage de la mère de Naminé, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et déclare froidement :

« ... Je comprends. J'ai des excuses à vous présenter. Je pensais que l'intégrer à la société au lieu de la laisser enfermée ici lui permettrait de ne plus réprimer ses pouvoirs au point de causer de telles catastrophes, mais... Je peux vous assurer que des mesures seront prises. »

* * *

Ce fut un autre jour de pluie que l'incident arriva.

Ce matin-là, Sora était assis derrière son bureau, mâchonnant distraitement son stylo. Les cours allaient commencer, les élèves chahutaient autour de lui, mais une légère inquiétude recouvrait son cœur : ni Kairi, ni Riku, ni Naminé n'étaient présents. C'était au tour de Riku d'aller chercher Naminé, peut-être étaient-ils seulement en retard ?

En fait, Kairi se montra au moment même où la sonnerie sonnait, annonçant le début des cours. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, et elle paraissait brûler de lui dire quelque chose, mais la maîtresse l'envoya à sa place d'un ton sec et elle dut obéir à regret. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au bureau vide près de celui de Kairi, bien que son optimisme naturel lui enjoignit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Riku et Naminé étaient seulement en retard.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se montrèrent de la journée.

A la pause de dix heures, Kairi fut la première debout et se précipita vers son bureau, la mine inquiète.

« Sora, c'est grave ! »

Son cœur rata un battement.

« Riku m'a téléphoné ce matin. Il est malade et ses parents n'ont pas voulu qu'il vienne.

-Hein ? Mais alors...

-Ma mère m'a accompagnée tout à l'heure parce qu'elle devait aller au centre-ville et elle a pas voulu que j'aille chercher Naminé parce que j'étais presque en retard ! »

Le regard de Sora tomba à nouveau sur le bureau vide de leur amie.

« Mais... Elle n'est pas venue... »

Il se leva d'un bond.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas osé partir toute seule, avança Kairi, qui ne semblait pas y croire, mais... »

Il secoua la tête. Son cœur s'accéléra.

« On doit aller voir.

-Là tout de suite ? On a toujours cours...

-On s'en fiche, on doit aller voir ! » s'écria-t-il en enfilant frénétiquement sa veste.

Kairi se mordit la lèvre puis se résigna.

« D'accord, on y va. On n'aura qu'à... trouver une excuse pour la maîtresse. »

Ils se mêlèrent au flot des enfants qui se dirigeaient vers la cour de récréation, mais ne purent malheureusement pas aller bien loin. A peine eurent-ils franchi le portail qu'un instituteur les interpella et les ramena aussitôt à l'intérieur, menaçant d'en avertir leurs parents et gardant un œil sur eux durant toute la pause.

Les deux enfants furent donc contraints de ronger leur frein durant toute la journée. Plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude montait, car Naminé ne se montrait pas. Sora eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer en cours et mangea du bout des lèvres à la cantine, ne cessant de consulter la grande horloge murale sans dissimuler son impatience. Une petite voix rassurante lui soufflait que la petite fille avait sans doute simplement décidé de rester chez elle, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'écouter.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours avait à peine sonné que Sora et Kairi étaient déjà dehors. Il ne pleuvait plus mais l'odeur de pluie persistait dans l'air et un vent frais et humide venait ébouriffer leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils parcouraient les rues de la ville à vélo. C'était un cadeau de leurs parents respectifs, bien que Kairi ait déjà eu le sien depuis longtemps. La famille de cette dernière était l'une des plus riches de l'île, et elle avait même réussi à persuader ses parents d'en offrir un à Naminé. Il semblait qu'ils avaient facilement accepté, comme par pitié. Kairi pensait qu'ils se doutaient de ce que vivait la petite fille.

Ils ne croisèrent personne tandis qu'ils quittaient le village et s'engageaient dans le chemin forestier, une odeur de terre mouillée les prenant immédiatement à la gorge. De l'eau boueuse les éclaboussait quand les roues entraient en contact avec une flaque d'eau, mais Sora n'en avait cure.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison de Naminé sans avoir croisé rien ni personne, le petit garçon écarquilla soudain les yeux et freina brusquement.

« Kairi, regarde ! »

Elle fit de même et suivit son regard, laissant échapper une exclamation. Un peu plus loin sur le chemin gisait dans la boue un vélo familier. C'était celui que Kairi avait offert à Naminé.

« Oh non ! »

Ils se précipitèrent, laissant tomber leurs vélos. Pas de doute, c'était celui de Naminé, mais la petite fille n'était nulle part en vue. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, l'appelant, en vain. Seul le bruissement du feuillage au-dessus d'eux leur répondit.

Découragé, Sora remarqua alors un éclat doré sur le sol. Il s'accroupit et dégagea de la boue un objet qu'il reconnut immédiatement : une étoile jaune de bois attachée à une cordelette. Le pendentif de Naminé.

« C'est quoi ? demanda Kairi qui l'avait rejoint.

-C'est à Naminé. Elle y tient beaucoup, elle dit que c'est un porte-bonheur.

-Mais pourquoi elle l'a laissé là ? »

Il était impossible que leur amie ait laissé tomber son porte-bonheur et n'ait pas cherché à le récupérer, Sora en était parfaitement conscient. Kairi joignit ses mains, comme ayant une idée parfaite.

« On peut toujours aller voir chez elle ! Tu m'as dit que sa mère faisait peur mais on a une excuse parfaite maintenant ! On n'a qu'à dire qu'on vient lui rendre son porte-bonheur ! »

Mais si Naminé était tranquillement chez elle, pourquoi avait-elle laissé son vélo et son porte-bonheur abandonnés en plein milieu du chemin ? Néanmoins, c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient, et il se précipita jusqu'à la porte de la vieille demeure. La sonnerie ne marchait pas et ils eurent beau frapper, personne ne leur répondit.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a personne, murmura Kairi, découragée. Peut-être qu'elles sont allées au village ?

-Tu crois ? »

Sora se sentait mal. Comme s'il avait manqué de respecter une promesse.

La demeure de Naminé paraissait plus lugubre que jamais, se dressant devant eux en une masse menaçante, le vent agitant les herbes folles dans leur dos. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, le visage morose.

* * *

Naminé ne revint plus jamais en cours. Ils questionnèrent la maîtresse, qui ne leur répondit que par une réponse vague – la mère de Naminé ne souhaitait plus que sa fille reste à l'école. Riku apprit ce qu'il s'était passé dès son retour : il n'en parla jamais, mais son visage s'assombrit en entendant les nouvelles et il était évident qu'il se sentait responsable de la situation. Ils retournèrent à de nombreuses reprises à la vieille maison, mais jamais personne ne leur répondit, si bien qu'ils furent bientôt convaincus que la demeure était inhabitée. Ils n'abandonnèrent pas pendant de longs mois, cherchant leur amie dans les moindres recoins des îles, questionnant les habitants, demandant si on l'avait vue, mais personne ne put les aider.

Mais Sora sentait que les adultes savaient quelque chose. Il avait déjà abordé le sujet avec ses parents lors du dîner. A chaque fois, ils échangeaient un regard gêné qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire, soudainement tendus, et changeaient de sujet. Kairi disait que parfois, en écoutant aux portes, elle entendait des gens la mentionner en parlant avec le maire, mais jamais en des termes assez précis pour qu'elle puisse en comprendre quoi que ce soit.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne plus en reparler avec les adultes. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas croire que des gens en qui ils plaçaient toute confiance, ceux qui les élevaient, puissent être impliqués dans quelque chose de grave.

Puis ils décidèrent de ne plus en reparler du tout.

Les années s'écoulèrent et les souvenirs de leur quatrième amie s'effacèrent peu à peu. Ils ne l'avaient connue qu'une poignée de mois après tout. Mais parfois, il arrivait que Sora contemple le petit porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile qu'il avait conservé au fond d'un tiroir, seule preuve de l'existence de cette amie, et il se souvenait alors d'une promesse qu'ils n'avaient pu tenir.


End file.
